The New Heroes - A Marvel Fan Fiction
by Jacobrh28
Summary: The main characters of this story were created by me, but several of our favorite Marvel heroes and villains play major roles in this story as well. This story follows Richard Barton, son of the World's Greatest Archer, Hawkeye (Clint Barton). When asked to lead a new team of heroes, Richard finds he's not sure if he even wants to follow in his father's footsteps of being a hero.
1. Introduction

_I'm Richard Barton, although I usually go by my middle name, Jett. My dad is Clint Barton. You might know him as the Avenger, Hawkeye. My mom left us when I was little. I guess she couldn't handle dad's hobby. I can't blame her. With mom out of the picture and dad always busy saving the world, I really haven't had an actual parent in my life. When dad's around, he's always training me. Archery, hand-to-hand combat, how to fly various planes and helicopters... Okay, I guess that's all pretty cool... But the problem is that he expects me to follow his path when I get older. Be a hero. An avenger. I don't even know if I want that. There's already so many heroes out there: Captain America, Luke Cage, Spider-Man... And there's plenty of bow-wielding heroes too. The world doesn't need a 4th Hawkeye. And I don't need the pressure. Sure, if the world really needed me, I'd do it. But with The Avengers and The X-Men and all the other heroes on the job, we've had a huge decline in the 'dastardly deeds' department.__ Still, there are some pretty sweet perks to having a dad who's an Avenger. I've met all the greats. I know my dad should be my idol, but in truth, Uncle Tony_ _is my favorite (not actually my uncle, he's just really close to my dad and me). And not because of the fame, or the money, or the suits. When I was little, he installed a JARVIS system in our house, modified just for me. He knew_ _ho__w important it was that I had some sort of father figure in my life. For my whole life, JARVIS has been the closest thing I've had to a parent, and he's also been my best friend. My only friend... A computer._

"Sir, they are ready for you now." JARVIS informs.

"Wish me luck," I say.

"Good luck, sir," replies JARVIS.

_Nervously, I open the door and enter the room. Inside are my dad, Captain America, Nick Fury, and Uncle Tony aka Iron Man._

"Well, we've reached a decision. With your experience and training, you would be the best candidate to lead the team. The New Heroes," says Fury.

"Do I even get a say in this? I mean you can't really MAKE me lead a team," I say.

"Jett, please-" says my dad.

"No. From the time I was old enough to walk, I've been forced into this life that I never asked for," I interrupt.

"The world needs heroes. People who stand up to the bullies," Captain America chimes in.

"It's already got heroes. It's got you guys. And hundreds more. How many heroes does it need?" I ask.

"Kid, the bad guys have no shortage of willing volunteers. We're trying to make sure we can say the same. Just because you're ahead, doesn't mean you always will be," Fury interjects.

"But why me?" I wonder.

"I got this one," Stark tells the other adults. "Kid, walk with me. I know what you're thinking. You're not reluctant because you think the world has too many heroes. You're afraid. And not of the bad guys or the danger you'll be in. You're afraid you won't measure up. Having an Avenger for a dad can't be easy. And as much as you pretend to not care about your father for not really being there, you're afraid he won't be proud of you. He will be. I will be. We all will. And we know you can do it. That's why we chose you."

_That's why he's my favorite._

"At least meet the team first before you say no again," he adds.


	2. Meet the Team

**NEW HEROES Team Roster**

**Codename: **Recurve

**Real Name:** Richard Jett Barton

**Parents:** Father: Clint Barton (Hawkeye); Mother: Classified

**Age:** 18

**Powers:** None

**Abilities:** Expert archer, adept at several fighting styles, skilled pilot

**Notes:** Team Leader. Is linked to JARVIS by earpiece who uses S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites and intel to aid him in combat. Shaggy, dirty blonde hair; green eyes; 5' 9"

**Codename:** Ms. America

**Real Name:** Emily Marie Rogers

**Parents: **Father:Steve Rogers (Captain America); Mother: Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel)

**Age:** 19

**Powers:** Flight, Healing (of self and others)

**Abilities:** Adept at several fighting styles, mainly with a shield or weaponless

**Notes:** Has a shield like Captain America's, but with a Captain Marvel style star emblem. Oldest member of the team. Shoulder-length, blonde hair; blue eyes; 5' 8".

**Codename:** Daredevil

**Real Name:** Robert Lucas Wise

**Parents:** Father: Lucas Wise; Mother: Rachel Stratton

**Age:** 17

**Powers:** None

**Abilities:** Skilled at acrobatics. Expert at many different fighting styles, mainly uses the original Daredevil's billy clubs

**Notes:** Trained by the original Daredevil, Matt Murdock, after he retired. Short, brown hair; brown eyes; 6' 0"

**Codename:** Mystery

**Real Name:** Katherine Rae Williams

**Parents:** Father: Classified: Mother: Sarah Williams

**Age:** 17

**Powers:** Invulnerable to mental attacks, mind control, and other types of telepathic intrusion

**Abilities:** Genius intellect, inventor

**Notes: **Wears boots and gloves she invented herself; Boots grant super speed, gloves grant telekinesis. Long, light brown hair, green eyes, 5' 7".

**Codename:** Kid Falcon

**Real Name:** Samuel Thomas Wilson Jr.

**Parents:** Father: Sam Wilson (Falcon); Mother: Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)

**Age:** 16

**Powers:** Superhuman Hearing

**Abilities:** Stealth and recon expert, adequate hand-to-hand combatant

**Notes:** Uses the same hard-light wing technology as his father to fly. Youngest team member. Short brown hair; brown eyes; 5' 5".


	3. Chapter 1 - Getting Settled

_Okay, so I joined the team. Hey, the girls are cute, what can I say? And it's not like I have to stay forever. I'm just on a trial basis to get my dad off my back. Plus, Uncle Tony asked me to. I couldn't tell him no... Okay, fine. I WANTED to join. This is my chance to have actual, human friends. I won't admit it, but I'm actually kind of excited..._

"So which one do you think is cuter? Emily or Katherine?" Sam asks.

_He, Robert, and I walk down the hall of our new home and headquarters, luggage in hand._

"I kinda like Emily," I reply, "And she was totally checking me out on the flight over here. Probably impressed with my piloting skills, since her mom's a pilot."

"Yeah right, dude. She wasn't impressed, she just had to throw everyone off of the fact that she totally wants me."

"That's definitely not a real thing. She's 19 and you're 16. Not gonna happen, bro. Maybe you'll have better luck with Katherine. What about you, Robert?"

"Bobby," he answers, "And I've got a girlfriend. You can have Emily. I'll keep my Rebecca, " he smiles.

"Ugh, why do the boys' rooms have to be so far from the girls' rooms?" Complains Sam.

"Because of teenagers like you, that's why," I joke, "I got this room."

"Then I want this one!" Sam rushes to the next room, leaving the 3rd for Bobby.

_I'm really liking this so far. It's nice having people to talk to instead of just a computer. Which reminds me..._

"JARVIS? You there, buddy?" I ask, after pressing the button on my earpiece.

"Of course, sir, always."

"Good. The systems are all online so you should be able to get into the base's mainframe."

"Already done, sir."

"Already done, sir," I mimick, in a mocking, British accent.

"Knock, knock," he says.

"Who's there?" I reply.

"Not your mother, sir."

_Like I said, he was modified specifically for me._

"Oh, so that's how it is?"

"That is how it is, sir."

We joke like this all the time.

_After settling into our rooms, we all gathered in the living room. Uncle Tony said before we start training and working together as a team, we have to socialize. Get to know each other. He says it's the first step to a successful team: knowing it. Makes sense, I guess. We have Linkin Park playing on the speakers throughout the house. It's the only music we could all agree on. I mean, who doesn't like Linkin Park? Everything was going fine until we started talking about our parents. Dads in particular. After a few minutes, Katherine just got up and left. The awkward silence is tangible. Finally, it's broken._

"Maybe someone should talk to her?" Bobby suggests.

"Sounds like something team leader should do," Sam says, obviously trying to get me away from Emily.

"I'll talk to her," offers Emily.

"No. He's right," it hurts me to admit it, "If I'm gonna lead this team, I need to be there for my teammates."

"Hers is the second room."

_I go up the stairs and down the hall to the girls' rooms. Her door is open. I come to the doorway and see her sitting on her bed, holding a small, framed picture. I knock on the wall. Startled, she looks up at me and sets the picture face down on the bed with one hand while the other wipes a single tear off her cheek._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just kinda homesick."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she smiles as I walk over and sit next to her on her bed.

"I'm not great at comforting people, I haven't had a ton of social interactions" I tell her, "but I could sit and listen or I could give you or hug... Or, if you want, I can leave and give you your space. Whatever you need me to do."

_Sh__e said nothing, but after a few moments, she wraps me in a hug. I hug her back. And we just sit there in silence, holding each other. Somehow I feel we share a similar pain._


	4. Chapter 2 - Wrecked

"Come on. Let's get back to the group," I say as I smile at her. "So do you go by Katherine, or do you have a nickname?" I ask, trying to make conversation on our walk back through the hall.

"Usually Katie... or Kate."

"Which do you prefer?"

"I really like Kate, but everyone calls me Katie. I really don't care, you can call me Katie, too."

"I like Kate," I tell her. We smile at each other as we come down the stairs and rejoin the team in the living room.

_We play games and tell jokes the rest of the night. Best night of my life. If I would've known it would be like this, I would've signed myself up. Finally, I have a family._

_It's been a few days, and the team is doing great. We've all gotten to know each other and we've become as good of friends as you can in just a few days. Today is the day Spider-Man gives us our first mission. Yep, Spider-Man. Fury assigned him to check in on us every few days and today he wants to see what we got. We're all anxiously waiting for him to contact us._

"Ugh, what's taking him so long?" Emily groans, "Ms. America needs to see some action!"

"Oh no, are we really gonna start talking in 3rd person?" I ask.

"Ohhhh, now I get it!" exclaimed Sam, "'Ms.' because your mom was Ms. Marvel and 'America' because your dad is Captain America!"

"You seriously JUST got that?" asks Bobby.

Do we really need to wait for Spidey? We could just go and find ourselves a mission or a bad guy to stop, " says Kate.

"We were told NOT to do ANYTHING until we received instruction from Spider-Man," I reply, "so, naturally, I like your idea. JARVIS, scan all S.H.I.E.L.D. frequencies. Find us something to do."

"Looks like the Wrecking Crew just robbed a bank down town, sir," he says, "Sending you the coordinates now."

"Maybe we should start with something a little easier," Bobby warns, "I mean there's four of them."

"And there's five of us," Katie retorts, "Let's go."

_As we arrive on the scene, I realize we probably should've listened to Bobby. This might be too big for our first mission. But I'm determined to prove myself... And the team._

"Alright. Kate, use your speed to run in there and cause a commotion. Then while they're confused, we attack. Emily, Sam, you two will drop in on 'em from above. Bobby and I will meet them from the sides," not bad for my first plan.

_Kate speeds off in the Crew's direction while Sam and Emily take to the skies. Kate starts circling the gang, causing a small tornado, throwing them off their feet._

"New Heroes...fight!" I'll work on the catch phrase later.

_The team surrounds the Wrecking Crew. Ms. America jumps Piledriver, using her flight, shield, and reflexes to stay out of harms way while sneaking in punches when she can. Daredevil-definitely the best fighter on the team-begins beating on Piledriver. DD's speed and agility make him too hard for Piledriver to hit, making him furious. Mystery uses her telekinesis to throw random things at Bulldozer from all angles, and her super speed to get out of the way just in time when he charges her. Kid Falcon and I take The Wrecker. I keep my distance, shooting exploding arrows at the oaf while Kid Falcon swoops in on him from above_, _then takes off again, shooting hard-light at him from his wings._ _We seem to be doing pretty well. Until The Wrecker swats the bird out of the sky. Kid Falcon goes flying and lands hard._

"No!" yells Kate.

_The quick distraction is all Bulldozer needs to send her flying, too._

"Everyone fall back!" I tell the team through our comms, "Kid Falcon and Mystery are down."

_Mystery, Daredevil, Kid Falcon and I begin to fall back._

"No!" Ms. America refuses, "We can still win this!"

"Get out of there, NOW!" I yell.

_Too late. Piledriver only lands one punch, but it's all he needs._ _Mystery-still badly hurt-speeds in and grabs her and carries her back to the team.__ With impeccable timing, The Avengers decide to show up.__ They make quick work of the crew._

_After a couple hours of being lectured by Fury_, _we find ourselves back at base, wondering why we were so stupid. What were we thinking? We had no team training. We're being restricted from any more missions until further notice._

"I'm sorry," I hear from the doorway. I look up to see Emily.

"It's alright. We were out of our league. Are you, Kate, and Sam okay?"

"Yeah, I got everyone healed up. I should've listened to you. You're the leader."

"Some leader I am," I scoff, "I almost got 3 of you killed on our first mission."

"That's not your fault. Don't be so hard on yourself," she kisses my cheek and walks away.


	5. Chapter 3 - Mutant

"Good exercise, team," I say as we leave the training room, "I think we're improving."

"I think so too," I look up to see a familiar face...or mask...in the hallway.

"Spider-Man!" Sam rushes over to him and hugs him.

"Hey, kid. Nice to see you again."

"You didn't tell me you were coming by," I say.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd SWING by to check up on my favorite team. I brought pizza, it's waiting upstairs."

"Mine!" Sam takes off, flying (literally) down the hall.

"Not so fast," I pull out an ensnarement arrow, notch it, and release. As it makes contact, it wraps him up in a cable and he goes down.

"Gotta love ensnarrows," Spidey laughs.

"Ensnarrow. Clever. I like it."

"Really? Your dad always hated it."

"Yeah, well I'm not my dad."

"So I've already met all of you, except for you," Spidey says, pointing across the table to Kate, "You're Katie right?"

"Yeah," she smiles.

"So, Katie, what can you do?"

"That," she says, now standing next to him.

"Oh, cool, you can teleport?"

"No," she giggles, "I just run really fast, thanks to these boots I invented. I also made these gloves, which let me do this," she says, as she levitates Sam's slice of pizza out of his hands and into her own.

"Hey!" he complains, as she takes a bite.

"You invented those yourself? That's amazing!" says the Webhead.

_Kate blus__hes._

"Alright," I say, "well, thanks for stopping by-"

"Now it's MY turn to show YOU what I can do. Wanna go for a swing through New York with your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?"

"Really?" replies Kate, who can't stop smiling.

"We should probably get back to..." I start, but they leave anyway, "...training."

_I__ turn back to the rest of my team and see they're all grinning._

"What?"

"You're jealous," Emily says.

"No, we just need to train some more."

"So jealous," Bobby says.

"Trust me, I'm not jealous."

"Sir, I'm picking up signs of distress from somewhere in the area," JARVIS informs through the base's audio system.

_I stand up and grab my bow._

"What is it!?"

"It appears to be extreme jealousy of Spider-Man, sir."

_The team laughs._

"I'm leaving."

"Aww, come on, we were just having fun!" Sam laughs.

_Finding a nice spot on the roof__, I sit and try to convince myself I wasn't jealous back there. I was...worried, that's all. Yeah, I was just worried...that she'd be into him... Fine, I was jealous._

"Am I gonna have to keep finding you sitting alone, and making you feel better?"

_I turned to see Emily standing there._

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were TRYING to get me alone," I reply with a smile, "I'm sorry about storming out. Usually I can take a joke, I swear," I tell her.

"I get it. You've been alone most of your life. Other than JARVIS, you haven't really had anyone. You obviously like her and when it seemed like she might not feel the same way, you needed to protect yourself from being hurt."

_I hadn't even figured that out yet, and she already had..._

"How did you-"

"It's natural. Happens to everyone," she says as she sits down next to me.

"How do I deal with it?"

"Depends. Do you like her a lot?"

"I don't know. When I comforted her on our first night here, she just sat and hugged me and...I don't know, from there I guess I had a crush on her."

"So maybe you just fell for the first girl you had a real interaction with, instead of someone you actually feel something for."

"So what do I do?"

"You figure out if you really have feelings for her. Then you keep trying, or...you find someone else."

_Is she trying to...no, she's just really nice._

"How will I know if I really have feelings for someone?"

"You'll know," she puts her hand on mine and smiles at me.

_Okay, maybe I'm just bad at social interactions, but she definitely likes me. Right? This is so cliche. I feel like I'm in a movie. But I think I like her too. She IS beautiful. I definitely like her._

I take my hand out from under hers and hold her hand, interlocking my fingers with hers. Her smile gets bigger. Then, out of nowhere, she kisses me.

_Wow. I take back what I said before, THIS is the best night of my life._

For the next minute or so, we just sit and smile at each other.

"We should go back inside or the others'll get suspicious," she says.

"Let 'em." I say with a smirk.

She smiles and I kiss her again.

"Sir, it seems there's a problem inside," JARVIS interrupts.

"Not now, JARVIS, I'm sure Bobby and Sam can-"

"Jett, Emily, we need you downstairs NOW!" Bobby's voice blasts through both of our earpieces.

"We're on our way!" Emily replies.

As we get back inside, we see the problem. There's a gaping hole in one of the walls. And the reason is standing in the living room, twenty feet tall... A sentinel.

"Mutant detected. Searching."

_Mutant? I didn't know we had a mutant on the team..._

"JARVIS, try to shut it down or at least scramble its tracking system," I say, as I shoot a Starktech hacking arrow into the sentinel's head. "If someone on the team is a mutant, we don't want it identifying and killing them."

"Mutant detected. Searching. Mutant detected. Malfunction. Malfunction. Mal...func...tion..." The sentinel's glowing, yellow eyes fade to black.


	6. Chapter 4 - Unanswered Questions

Kate and Spider-Man run through the doors, ready to fight. They see that the sentinel is already offline.

"We came as fast as we could," says Spider-Man.

"Already taken care of," I say, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. Just shaken up a bit," Bobby says.

"Why was it here?" asks Sam.

"That's what we have to find out," says Emily.

"I thought the government had all the sentinels destroyed after it was decided they did more bad than good." Kate says.

"Me too. And even if they didn't, why did it come here? It said it detected a mutant. I didn't know any of you were mutants." I say.

Everyone looks around at each other, confused.

"None of us ARE mutants," says Bobby, "at least that we know of."

"That doesn't make any sense..." I say.

"Hey, look at this!" Spider-Man says, investigating the machine.

The team comes over to where he is.

"Look," he points at a spot on the back of the robot's head.

There it is. The symbol of the country of Latveria.

"Doom," says Kate. She looks as though she's going to throw up.

"So the sentinels weren't destroyed...They were sold," I say.

"I didn't know Doctor Doom hated mutants," Sam says.

"He doesn't," replies Kate.

"How would you know?" Emily asks.

"JARVIS, tell Fury what happened here," I command, "Doctor Doom is way out of our league. He needs to handle this."

"Yes, sir."

"Well I gotta swing home," says Spidey, "try to get some sleep, everyone. You've got an assignment tomorrow. IF you wait for me to contact you this time." He leaves.

"So what do we do with the 20 foot tall robot in the middle of our living room?" Bobby asks.

"Can we keep him?" asks Sam.

"Why do you want to keep a mutant killing robot?" I ask.

"I can make adjustments, change its programming, link him to JARVIS," he answers, "It could basically be JARVIS' body."

"Can you do that?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. Maybe I can't invent things like Katie, but I can hack, program, and reprogram machines that are already built."

"It would be cool to have a mascot," Bobby adds.

"...Alright, we can keep him. But you have to feed him and clean up after him," I laugh.

"Alright, team. Is everyone in position?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Affirmative."

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Good. Remember, this is a stealth mission," I say, "Don't let anyone see you until we get to Shocker."

_We'r__e in an old warehouse that's now being used by Shocker as a base of operations for him and his lackeys.__ As I walk down the halls, I can't help but think about the night before. With Emily. So unexpected. We really hit it off. And my first kiss... 18 years old and I've finally kissed a girl. Wow. It was definitely worth the wait, though-_

"You there!"

_Awesome. Team leader being the one to get caught. I'm never gonna hear the end of this from the team. I turn to see the henchman walking down the hall towards me, gun pointed._

"Oh sorry, Frankie, I thought you were an intruder," he says.

_Wait...what?_

"What are you still doing here, Frankie, I thought your shift ended 10 minutes ago," adds the goon.

"Uh...I left my phone," I reply.

_My voice...it's different. What's going on?_

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Frankie."

_He continues on his patrol, turning the corner, and carrying on down the hall. That was so weird. Frankie? Who's Frankie? And why did that guy think I was him? I decide it's best to try to figure that out after the mission. I continue on and reach the rendezvous point. The rest of the team is already there._

"What took you so long?" Bobby asks.

"Tell you later," I reply, "Are we ready?" They nod. "Let's do this."

_We bust through the doors.__ So__m__e goons pull guns on us, but Kate pulls them out of their hands with the flick of her wrists. Shocker blasts a shockwave at us and we all fly back except Bobby, who was able to dodge it. I guess that's what happens when Daredevil's your mentor. As we get up,__ Sam and Emily fly over to the thug while Kate speeds off towards him. Kate makes contact first with a devastating punch.__ Shocker starts to get back up, but is brought down again by one of my ensnarrows._

"Spidey," I say over the comm, "We got him."

_I sit in my room, pondering the events of the day. What happened? Why did I look and sound like someone else? It's never happened before...__ Then all of a sudden I'm in trouble and I coincidentally turn into someone else. Someone that the other goon apparently knew, no less. I don't get__ it.__ After thinking over it for a couple hours, I finally just fall asleep._


End file.
